Conflicting Points of View
by SHNfanyay
Summary: uhm.. i haven't done anything lately, but... stuff happens, i'm a BIG fan of sesskag and crossovers. I SUCK AT WRITEING. r&r if u want... i REFUSE to beg. dear crap i'm gonna get flamed for that one. iybg or iycb crossover
1. Noncrossover ch1

Conflicting Points of View Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Blue Gender/Cowboy Bebop, so. FUCK OFF!!!  
  
Ch1  
  
Inuyasha had been fighting SesshouMaru for hours now, and neither was letting up. Kagome had her hands full keeping Rin from rushing in, Sango and Kirara were making sure no one from the nearby village came, and Miroku was beating Jaken. (stupid toad!) Inuyasha had tried to use his 'Kaze no Kizu', but SesshouMaru was dodging, and attacking with Toukijin.  
Rin was crying, "Don't let SesshouMaru-sama get hurt, please Kagome- sama! Rin doesn't want SesshouMaru-sama hurt."  
Kagome was doing her best to comfort the child, but it was hard, considering she didn't like SesshouMaru that much, "It's ok Rin-chan, just calm down. You won't be alone."  
"Will SesshouMaru-sama be alright? Rin is scared, Kagome-sama."  
"I don't know Rin, but you have to be strong for him, alright. You have to learn when to, and not to help."  
"But Rin wants to help."  
"This is between Inuyasha and SesshouMaru, there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. So you have to promise, Rin-chan, that if I let go, you interfere with them."  
Rin nodded, "Rin promises Kagome-sama." Kagome let go, and Rin ran forward, Kagome followed, and got there in time to push the child out the way. Unfortunately, SesshouMaru also noticed Rin getting close. Inuyasha had been close to hitting her, but his attack was blocked by SesshouMaru's body, which hit Kagome. Both of them went flying into the well.  
This was the time that the spectator, who had been hiding in the trees, came out. They sealed the well, after chanting a short spell that would send them to a different place.  
  
Author's Note- I usually don't do this, but in this case, it's important. There's two possible ways this story can go, and I'm doing both. It will be made specific which one the next chapters will be crossed with. One will be the future as done by 'Blue Gender' and the other will the future as done by 'Cowboy Bebop'. 


	2. Blue Gender crossover ch2

Ch2  
  
Kagome's head hurt. She knew that she and SesshouMaru fell in the well, but it never hurt so much to go through. 'WAIT!!! I fell threw with SESSHOUMARU!!! What would he do to my home!' She thought. She tried to get up, and figured out why it hurt at the same time. 'Great, he landed on me.' "Get off." She tried to sound demanding, but by the time the words left her lips embarrassment had already taken it's toll on her voice.  
"Where are we human?" he said as he got off her.  
"We're in my time."  
"Your time, explain."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood and watched as his former love sealed the well. Sealed Kagome away. with SesshouMaru. He could only say one thing, "Kikyo."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome explained everything (I don't feel like writing it all, you hear about it I think you would know) and SesshouMaru stood silently, taking in the information. If he hadn't been there, it would all seem untrue. He leapt out of the well, what he saw shocked him. It looked like a giant bug's nest. "Onna, are you sure this is where you live. Unless you normally come home to a nest, I subject you take a look around, and reconsider lying to me. if you wish to live."  
Kagome climbed out to a different world, "This isn't right. what happened?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
Just then, a giant bug (a blue) attacked them. Kagome was able to notch and arrow and shoot it out of pure instinct, and it evaporated, like a purified demon. More came at them, and Kagome quickly ran out of arrows. SesshouMaru, however, didn't have to worry about ammunition. "Thank you SesshouMaru."  
"Onna, I'm am the Lord of the Western Lands, and will not tolerate disrespect. Besides, I don't want, or need, your gratitude, Human!"  
"But you saved my life."  
"That was for pushing Rin out of the way, if she were hit the way you were from that, I doubt her fragile body could have handled it. You had no reason to do so, yet you did any way. That is the only reason I saved you, now we are even. I'm going home, you stay here, and out of the way." SesshouMaru jumped into the well, and was almost killed. Strong miko energy engulfed him, causing his entire body to pulse with pain. Kagome pulled him out, before he died.  
SesshouMaru was on his knees, doing the last thing he ever wanted to do, showing weakness to a human. his brother's wench, no less. All the noise had caused more blue to come out. SesshouMaru immediately took the offensive. Kagome was about to be eaten, when a bullet came out of nowhere, killing the blue. 


	3. cowboy bebop crossover ch2

Disclaimer- I'm not with the owning of Inuyasha or Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Author's note- You hate me( that's obvious. I'm going to tell you that all the Cowboy Bebop parts are COMPLETELY SEPARATE from the Blue Gender parts. I'm doing both in one story, because it's easier for me. The Blue Gender ones will have BG, and the Cowboy Bebop ones will be CB( I don't know the precise year either take place, so I'm going to guess. I might do a third thing with Kenshin ^.^ btw thanx for still reading this 'fanfic' although I call it a waist of time. I have probebly just wasted at least 30 seconds of your life( don't feel bad, you'd probebly just waist it a different way. Spike might be OOC, BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO W/ HIM LIKING ANYONE!  
  
CB Ch2  
  
Spike was sitting on the yellow couch (thing) watching 'Big Shot' when something caught his eye. It was a bounty for someone from earth, that's not what caught his eye, it was the bounty set up by Vicious. He remembered when he first time he heard about it.  
(Flash-back) "OOH! Vicious has a bounty!" Ed yelled as she was looking at some files.  
Spike had heard, and wanted to know more about his former partner, "Who put it on him?"  
"Uhm.. Let me see. It's not on Vicious."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's on someone named 'Shekon' but Vicious is the one who wants them caught."  
"Any more information?"  
"There's a picture. Here." On the screen was a picture of Kagome.  
Feye's voice came from behind Spike, "Helping out Vicious?"  
"If he's putting a bounty on that girl, she might be important to him( and I wanna know what he's been up to." (end Flash-back)  
  
~*~*~*~  
SesshouMaru awoke on top of his brother's human wench. He suddenly felt disgusted. 'I'm on a HUMAN! If anyone hears of this, I shall have to kill them for the sake of my pride.' He got up, and heard her gasp for air.  
"You were crushing me!" Kagome wasn't able to breath with the youkia lord on top of her like that, and was glad to have him off.  
"You could have woken me up, wench."  
"I was TRYING! It's not my fault you're a deep sleeper!"  
"I, SesshouMaru, am not a deep sleeper. You're just incapable of awakening."  
"Whatever. I'm getting out of here." Kagome started to climb out of the well.  
SesshouMaru effortlessly jumped out, and looked around. He wasn't in the same clearing. Everything was different. The place reeked of humans, and it all looked as if the heavens them selves were crashing down upon the Earth. "Wench, where are we?" He got impatient after going a minute without an answer. He knew she was there, he could smell her, "Wench, I will not tolerate your attitude. Now answer me! Where are we?"  
"I will not answer to wench." was her only reply.  
SesshouMaru growled, but decided that it would be good to find out as much as he could before slitting her throat. "Miko, where are we."  
"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" SesshouMaru growled at her, clearly proving that he wasn't in the mood. She sighed, "Usually the well takes me to my home, but this is not my home. Some of the buildings are the same, but it looks destroyed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo's cold voice rang threw the air, "Now that my copy is gone, you shall come to Hell with me." She walked toward him, wrapped her arms around him, but he spoke.  
"Kikyo, why did you lock Kagome in her time with SesshouMaru?"  
"I did it because I love you, Inuyasha, and I wasn't going to let her take you away."  
"But she's trapped with SesshouMaru, and no way to protect herself."  
"You know that I could have destroyed them both, would you really love someone that weak? I will take the spell off, if you answer who love more? Will you risk her still being alive, or stay with me forever?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Spike had seen the picture of that girl on TV 'So, Vicious wants the girl. He'll have to pay me a little visit first.' When he arrived at Earth, after tracking them down (he just did, don't ask how!). When he found them, they were talking. The subject of conversation was obviously the planet, he decided to make his presence known, "It was the gate accident."  
The girl spun toward him, while the man growled, "What gate accident?"  
"You don't know?" Spike was surprised. 'How can they NOT know about that, they're ON Earth! Wait, she's probebly lying!' "I don't have time for this. Are you 'Shekon' or not?!"  
"What do you want with the Shekon no Tama?" Kagome had an arrow drawn, and SesshouMaru was watching the scene with a bit of amusement.  
Spike was once again confused, "Shekon no Tama?"  
"You don't know what the Shekon Jewel is? That's new. If you're not after the jewel, then, what do you want?"  
"you."  
Kagome was confused, 'how did he even know I was here? If he doesn't want the jewel, what dose he want( might as well ask, I'm going back to the past soon anyways.' "For what?"  
One word escaped Spikes lips, with malice dripping from every syllable, "Vicious."  
SesshouMaru didn't care about this guy, or his brother's wench. 'Foolish humans, if I got here because of the well, I'm leaving the same way.' He turned, walked to the well, and jumped in. He was engulfed in a pink light of miko energy, and it burned like Hell( not that he was going to show it. He was pulled out by Kagome, and Spike. "Why did you do that, wench?"  
"Glad to see you're grateful, but it seems like someone sealed the well. From the looks of things, it was Kikyo."  
"Then take it off."  
"What do you mean?"  
SesshouMaru spoke with his you-must-be-the-most-stupid-being-in-the- world-to-not-know-this tone of voice, "She used miko energy, you are a miko, are you not?"  
"I am, but I don't think I have enough energy to do that."  
SesshouMaru growled, which surprised Spike (not to say that he wasn't confused by what they were saying) "Explain, wench."  
Kagome was upset about the 'wench' comments, but would let it slide( for now. She had more important things to worry about. "In order for me to do what you're asking, I would need time to gather my energy."  
"How much time will that take?"  
"Maybe a week, a month at most, judging by how it was able to stop you."  
SesshouMaru was pissed, not that he was happy about this situation to begin with, 'great, I'm stuck with the half-breed's wench. Nothing could be worse than this.'  
Spike, on the other hand, saw opportunity in this, "You know, you could stay with me. If, that is, you are in need of a place."  
SesshouMaru didn't like the idea, but to him, it was better than being stuck in the wasteland with the wench of his families disgrace. (Inuyasha)  
Kagome was happy that people could be so nice, even with the Earth in such a state, "Really?" Spike nodded, "Thank you so muck, Mr. Uhm( what's your name, anyways? I'm Kagome, and this is SesshouMaru," he growled, "- sama."  
"I'm Spike Spiegel (sp?)" ,Spike led the to his ship, SesshouMaru wanted to destroy it, but Kagome convinced him not to (by telling him she wouldn't open the well. Even when he threatened to kill her.) She earned a bit of his respect that day 'The wench would rather die, than be defied. That or she's just stubborn. No one's every been like that to me. Interesting human, I shall use this time to study her.'  
Spike was somewhat worried, 'Jet's not gonna be happy. Feye might just hit on that guy, and from what I've seen, that won't be good for her health. But maybe that girl will keep Ed busy. At least one good thing will come out of this. Vicious will die!' 


	4. Blue Gender crossover ch3

BG crossover ch 3  
  
Kagome was covered in blood, and utterly disgusted. And she could have sworn she heard SesshouMaru do something that could almost be described as a chuckle. She turned to see where the bullet had come from, only to find a man standing next to a woman. She had blond hair, and was wearing a skin-tight outfit, looked like a type of armor. The man had red- ish hair on top, getting darker on the sides, and was also wearing the armor, but he didn't look as confident, or cold as the woman.  
"What are you doing out here?! Don't you know it's dangerous to be so close to a nest?! Come on, Yuji, let's go." Said the woman, as she turned to leave.  
SesshouMaru figured that she would have more answers as to where he was than his brother's wench, and decided to ask the 'polite' way. Which involved grabbing her by the neck, and demanding answers. "Human, if you wish to live, I suggest you keep your answers short, and honest. Where am I?"  
She glared at him, and decided to risk her life, "What are you? Are you a Blue? Answer me!"  
"You are in no position to demand anything of me, Human! Now, I will ask again", SesshouMaru tightened his grip on her neck, "Where am I?"  
After gagging for breath, she answered, "This is Earth."  
SesshouMaru narrowed his eyes, "Don't lie Human! This cannot be Earth, there is nothing but those bug things! And smell not of human, or youkia, origin. Therefore they cannot be from Earth. And this is NOT Earth."  
"It is", said the man, "Those things were Blue. No one knows where they came from, but they took over the Earth. We were forced to retreat into space."  
Kagome was beginning to understand what had happened, "Excuse me, but, what year is it?"  
SesshouMaru looked at her as if she had asked him to join her and Naraku for a nice game of 'hug Inuyasha'. "Wench, are so stupid that you know not year this is!? I don't have time for this-"  
He was cut off by Yuji, "It's 2031 (is that right?)"  
"SesshouMaru, I think I understand what happened. If the well had a miko barrier, than it was Kikyo, and she must have done something to send us way into the future. And those things, the Blue, are the only life form left on the planet?"  
"Save for the plants, and a few humans. That's it. Now put Marline down."  
SesshouMaru looked at him, than the girl in his grasp, "What reason do I have not to snap her neck?"  
"I answered your questions. Let her go!"  
SesshouMaru smirked, "No."  
Yuji was desperate, so he took aim at Kagome, "Let her go, or you friend dies!"  
"That is the wench of my half-brother, therefore I have no ties with her. Go ahead and kill her if you want, it won't change your friend's situation." Yuji put his gun down, and began to beg.  
Kagome was mad at SesshouMaru for choking someone to death, for no reason. "SesshouMaru, if you don't let her go, I'll never take the seal off the well, and you'll be stuck here forever." That did the trick. SesshouMaru dropped her.  
He looked over at Kagome, "Wench, I dropped the girl, now unseal the well. I have things to do in my time."  
"I can't until I gather enough energy, which shouldn't take too long. All we need to worry about is finding shelter until I can. But I can't use my energy fighting the Blue, or I might use too much and be forced to start over."  
"Fine, your life is safe, UNTIL we get home." SesshouMaru was less than happy. 'Now I have to take care of that damned half-breed's wench! What did I do to deserve this?" 


	5. cowboy Bebop crossover ch3

Cowboy Bebop ch3  
  
When Spike had arrived, with his 'guests', at the Bebop he was greeted by his fellow bounty hunters. It looked kind of like this (I'm changing format for this ONE SCENE! It will be back to normal soon.) Jet- Who are these guys?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, SPIKE!?!  
  
Spike- If Vicious wants the girl, he's going to see me first.  
  
Feye- Who's this? ::looking at SesshouMaru with lust in her eyes::  
  
SesshouMaru- ::growling::  
  
Ed- OOH! It's the lady from the picture!  
  
Kagome- ::to Ed:: I'm Kagome, who are you?  
  
Ed- Ed is happy to meet you Kagome! ^___________^  
  
Kagome- and, who is Ed?  
  
Ed- Edward is Ed ^____________^  
  
SesshouMaru- Did you just talk about yourself in the third person 'she reminds me of Rin.'  
  
Feye- So, Spike, who are your new friends? ::still looking at SesshouMaru, who is ignoring her::  
  
Spike- They're going to be here, until Vicious comes to get the girl.  
  
SesshouMaru- Who is this 'Vicious' you keep speaking of?  
  
Jet- They are NOT going to stay here! We've got enough free-loaders around here already, Spike! . (- angry face)  
  
SesshouMaru- Listen, human, I have no intention of staying here longer than I am forced to! ::slight growl::  
  
Kagome/Ed- ::playing patty-cake (that clapping game thing) ^__________________________________^  
  
~*~*~*~now, back to normal  
SesshouMaru, and Kagome were both going to sleep in the room w/ the TV and coach. Ed, and Kagome had hit it off from the time they met, and were currently talking about unimportant things. SesshouMaru was watching them, thinking about his surrogate pup 'That Ed person acts so much like Rin. I wonder if the wench would be that nice to Rin, knowing she travels with an enemy.' SesshouMaru growled at himself, so quietly Ein (the dog) was the other one to notice, 'Why am I even bothering to think about the wench! She travels with the half-breed, which makes her an enemy. But still, growing up near nothing but male youkia isn't good for the child. Besides, there is NO way in Hell I'm going the one to explain mating to the her. And Jaken wouldn't know what he was talking about. It seems that kidnapping Inuyasha's wench will give Rin a mother figure, for a short time, and get me the sword.' SesshouMaru smiled at the greatness of his plan.  
"You look good when you smile."  
SesshouMaru was jerked from his thoughts by Kagome's voice, "What was that, wench?"  
"."  
SesshouMaru sighed, "What was that, Miko."  
Kagome knew that was the closest thing to her name she would get from him, and settled for it, "I said, 'you look good when you smile'." She sighed, "And I thought you dog demons had good hearing."  
Ed looked up from what she was doing, "Dog demon? COOL! Ed wants to know a real youkia! Ed heard about them in old legends, but Spike-person says they aren't real, and Feye-Feye says that it's kid-stuff to think of something that doesn't exist."  
SesshouMaru looked at Ed, and thought about how much it would hurt if Rin ever said something like that to him, "I, SesshouMaru, am the Taiyoukia of the Western Lands."  
Feye, who had been sitting on the couch, listening to them, looked over at him, "It's not nice to lie to kids, you know."  
"This SesshouMaru dose not lie."  
Feye walked over him, and looked him over, "You don't look too human, but then again." She tried to wipe off his face-markings, and take off his ears, which earned her a growl, and a hand grasping her throat.  
"DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN. HUMAN!" He dropped her on the ground, when he heard Ed gasp at his sudden movement. 'Rin might do the same thing, if she ever saw me do that. Rin, don't worry, I'll be back soon.'  
"What the Hell was that?! Nobody can move THAT fast!" Feye was glad to be on the floor, but didn't think he was REALLY a youkia, but was beginning to believe.  
"He warned you, Feye, he IS the Taiyoukia of the West." Spike's voice came from behind. He looked over to Kagome, "I need to ask you some questions about something. Follow me." He walked off, and Kagome shrugged and followed. Feye left to take a shower, and Ed went back to messing with the computer. SesshouMaru was listening, from where he was, to what Spike was saying to Kagome, and smelling the food Jet was making. 'Stupid humans. Now, who is that Vicious person? And how could he know Inuyasha's wench?' 


	6. Blue Gender crossover ch4

Blue Gender cross over ch4  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, SesshouMaru, or any of the other people, nor do I own Yuji, or Marline.  
  
Kagome had talked to the two new people for a while, and SesshouMaru watched. 'What is she doing? Isn't the wench suppose to be gathering energy. Wait a minute. could she? She is! THAT BITCH, SHE'S DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! SHE WANTS ME TO SUFFER! THAT HAS TO BE IT!!!!' SesshouMaru (who is really ooc, sry) took a few deep breaths, 'I, SesshouMaru, shall not allow a mere human to have such and effect on me, therefore, I shall stay calm. Even though she probebly planned this with Inuyasha. Pathetic half-breed, sending his wench to torture me instead of fighting me himself.'  
Just then someone walked up to SesshouMaru. By the scent, he could tell that it was the woman that he had 'requested' information from earlier. "Well." She was the first to speak.  
"Well what, Human?"  
"Are you a Blue? You didn't answer me the first time I asked."  
"What if I am? Are you going to throw your life away in an attempt to kill me?" SesshouMaru knew that she would. He had met someone like her before. They were so predictable. They follow orders without question, and had no personality of their own. And if they did, it never surfaced. He hated those types of people. 'The whelp's mother was like that, always following orders like a weak child.'  
"I am. Now, are you a Blue?"  
Another person intervened, "He's not a Blue, he's a youkia."  
SesshouMaru started to feel some of that frustration he was trying to calm come back, "Wench, you're suppose to be meditating."  
"My name isn't wench, the whelp's wench, that 'basterd half breed's wench', or any other variations of the name. It's Kagome. Understand, or do youkia have bad hearing?"  
SesshouMaru grabbed her by the neck, making sure his claws drew some blood, and growled at her, "Hold your tongue, wench." She stared at him unflinchingly. He dropped her. "Fine, Kagome, you're suppose to be meditating. I do not wish to have to spend more time here than I have to." He spat out her name like an obscenity. 'Damn human. Why didn't I just kill her the first time we met? Oh yes, now I remember, the sword saved her. Then, I shall kill her once we get back. That should almost make up for my being submissive to a human, why did I say her name anyways?'  
"This probebly sounds stupid, but I can't meditate like Miroku dose. It gets annoying, and I loose my concentration. So I got used to gathering energy while doing everyday things. It just makes it easier." Kagome was talking to him as though he was a long known friend, and not an enemy that had just held her by her neck. This both intrigued and confused SesshouMaru.  
"But, demons aren't real. You're lying." Marline KNEW they weren't real. They couldn't be. If they were, wouldn't they have made themselves known? Or at least help kill the Blue? 'No, those two are just a more evolved form of the Blue. That's all it is.'  
"No, Human, youkia are quite real. I am proof enough of that." SesshouMaru turned to Marline, upset that she would think that he, SesshouMaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, was nothing more than a petty liar.  
"But, they would've helped to fight the Blue! They CAN'T be real!! We would've been trained to work with such beings if they were real. You're lying to me!"  
"Youkia wouldn't help humans. Besides, just because you were not taught about us, doesn't mean we don't exist. For all you know, they are just waiting."  
Yuji walked up and decided to join in the conversation, "Waiting for what?"  
"For proof that you humans are gone for good. Then they might kill the Blue. Even a low class demon would be able to kill one of those things. But I'm surprised you haven't died out, being the weak creatures that you are."  
Kagome was upset about being called weak like that, "This coming from someone that can't pick up a sword."  
"But, wasn't he using a sword to kill those Blue?" Yuji was now confused.  
"She's not talking about Toukijin."  
"Toukijin?"  
"My sword." SesshouMaru's pride was hurt. He knew all too well what she was referring to. 'Damn wench. Bringing up Tetseiga like that. She's lucky I need her to get back home' he thought as he walked away to find some place to be alone.  
Yuji looked at Kagome as if willing her to answer his unsaid questions, but was disappointed when she followed SesshouMaru. He looked at Marline, who had watched in silence after her little outburst about demons. She noticed him, "We should leave Yuji. We need to find a way to Second Earth." And she, too, walked away with Yuji fallowing close behind.  
"We should at least stay and help them."  
"Why?"  
"Do you just expect them to stay here, alone?! The Blue will kill them."  
"Listen Yuji, I think they're a type of Blue. Weather or not you want to believe it or not doesn't matter. It would just be best to get you up to space. If that means leaving them to die, then so be it. I have a mission to complete."  
"FORGET THE MISSION!! THEY MIGHT DIE, AND YOU JUST CARE BECAUSE YOU WERE INSULTED, THAT'S IT ISN'T IT? Well, if you won't stay with me to help them, I'll do it alone." Yuji went and sat down by Marlines robot-thing, (I think it's called an armor strife, but I don't know.)  
  
AN- don't worry, they talk it out. or do they. which 'they'? Marline doesn't leave. Yuji doesn't go crazy and try to rape SesshouMaru, (not that he could), and Kagome doesn't die. But I just wanna tell you that I don't know ANYTHING about Inu's mom, so just go w/ it Damnit Besides, it's 1:41 in the morning, and not really conscious. 


	7. cowboy Bebop crossover ch4

Cowboy Bebop Crossover Ch4  
  
(Any thing with **this** is SesshouMaru thinking, he's still in the other room, but he's using his demon hearing to listen in on their conversation.)  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked as she entered the ship dock (I think that's what it's called, it's the place the ships are kept) **Yes, what are you going to speak with her about?**  
Spike looked around, to be sure no one was in earshot (lotta good that dose), when he was satisfied that they were alone he spoke, "There is a bounty on your head."  
"A bounty?" Kagome was confused, "I haven't done anything to upset anyone, so why would someone put a price on my head?" **A price to capture someone, that's the most cowardly thing one can do, wonder why Naraku hasn't thought of that. Wouldn't put it past him.**  
"I don't know why he wants you, but that's why I'm going to keep you here. I need your help to get him here." **Why?**  
Kagome voiced SesshouMaru's very thought, "Why?"  
"I just have some unfinished business, that's all." 'Julia' he added mentally, then he left.  
Kagome just shrugged and went back to the room she was using as a temporary 'bedroom' to think. 'Wonder why he has something against that Vicious guy. Or why I have a price on my head. I'm just lucky this guy isn't going to cash me in.' (I'm done with the whole **stuff** thing)  
SesshouMaru also had some things to think about, 'So, the wench is of some importance to this person's plan. I am curious as to how Vicious knew about the Shikon, and Kagome. Today is proving to be quite interesting. Maybe he is the whelp's reincarnation. I wouldn't be surprised. Speaking of the whelp, I still have to plan my revenge on his dead lover for stranding me here with the wench, and these strange people.'  
As SesshouMaru indulged in cheery fantasies of torturing, and killing, Inuyasha and Kikyo, he failed to notice that Kagome and Ed had been staring at him. Ed was the first to speak, "Hey, Kag-kag, what's this thing?" She asked as she pointed to SesshouMaru's boa.  
"I don't know, but I think it's his tail." Kagome replied.  
"Well, if it's a tail, and he IS a dog-demon, he would like to be pet, right?"  
"I don't know, Ed-chan, but I don't think it would be wise."  
"It looks soft. I dare you to touch it."  
"Ok, as long as I don't take the fall alone." Ed nodded. Kagome gulped, and moved her hand steadily closer to the fluffy white thing in front of her. She carefully watched SesshouMaru for any sign that he was paying attention as she touched it. It was soft. In fact, it made Inuyasha's ears feel like sand-paper. Soon, she found her self petting it, but she stopped when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a purr come from the demon lord in front of her.  
SesshouMaru had been so lost in thought that he barley noticed the hand making it's way toward his tail, until he felt it stroking his fur. He couldn't deny that it felt good, but it was odd. No one had dared touch it before, other than Rin. But not even the child had treated it in such a way. Sure Rin had used it as a pillow, but this person was stroking it. He was calmed by the soothing motion of the hand coming in contact with his tail. Until he heard himself purr, and the feeling stopped. He looked down to see Ed and Kagome staring at him. 'Damn. I should have had more control than that.' Then he started to prey to every god he had heard of that it wasn't Kagome that drew such a reaction, if any, from him.  
Ed burst out laughing immediately. She was rolling on the ground laughing like some crazy person, all the time yelling (between laughs), "Kagome made SesshouMaru purr like a kitty kitty!"  
Kagome did find this funny, while SesshouMaru mentally hit himself several times. 'Damn girl!!! If she wasn't the only one that can get me home, I would kill her for this. but, it did feel kind of nice. NO! BAD SESSHOUMARU!! She is HUMAN! Besides, she's most likely still holding a grudge for that whole me trying to kill her for not handing me Tetseiga (in his dad's tomb) thing.'  
Jet walked in to see why Ed was laughing, to see a blushing dog demon, a kid laughing all crazy-like, and a girl finding the floor suddenly very interesting. 'At least they aren't causing any trouble like the other two. Well, if they're going to stay here, they might as well help pay for things. I'll talk to Feye, and Spike, about taking them bounty hunting.' He thought as he went to tend to his bonsai plants.  
Feye heard the laughing and saw Jet walking away, so, she figured that now would be a good time to them without being interrupted. She walked over to Kagome, "So," the sudden noise made Kagome jump three feet into the air, "Where are you guys from anyways?"  
'Should I tell her the truth?' Kagome thought. But, before she could say anything, SesshouMaru answered, "Earth."  
"Earth, huh? Well, this must be your first time in space, isn't it?"  
"What makes you say that, human?"  
Feye still felt weird about him calling her human, but let it slide, "The way you act. You're sitting there tensely, seemingly, staring off into space."  
Kagome laughed a little, "That's how he always acts. when he's not killing something." Realizing what she had just said, she covered her mouth with her hands. 'Stupid Kagome! Kagome no baka!!! How can you say that?! Now they're going to throw you off.'  
Feye looked at Kagome, then to SesshouMaru, then back to Kagome. 'That guy probebly wouldn't hurt a fly. that or he'd get his ass kicked in a fight. He looks too girly to kill people, but then again, Decker didn't look like a threat either. Maybe, I'll be able to make some fast money with them.' "Were you borne on Earth?"  
"You keep asking questions about us, Human, but reveal nothing about yourself." SesshouMaru said.  
Kagome decided to intervene, before he kills anything. "I think what he's trying to say is that we are interested in where you come from. No, that didn't come out right. Uhm. so, where are you from." 'oh great, now I look like an idiot.'  
"I was borne on Earth. Well, I gotta go, bye." Feye said as she went to where Jet was, "Hey Jet, I think I'll take them out later."  
"I'm not the one to talk to about that. But, since they are staying here, it wouldn't be wrong to ask for some help. There is a new bounty out."  
"How much."  
"The name of the person is 'Shippou', there's no last name. Apparently, he conned some high roller, an pissed the guy off."  
"That's nice, but what's the bounty on this guy?"  
Jet smiled, "That's the best part, it's 3,000,000 woolong (I don't know how to spell that.) dead or alive."  
"He really must have pissed the guy off. Sounds good to me."  
A voice from behind them (although you could most likely guess who it is) said, "You weren't planning on leaving me out of this, were you?"  
They turned around to see Spike standing there. Jet took this time to tell them his plan, "Listen, Spike, those two you brought aren't doing anything, so why don't you take them with you? They might be of some help."  
"I'll take the guy." Was the first thing out of Feye's mouth.  
Both guys looked at her, "No."  
"Fine. I'll take Kagome, but I don't think she'll be of much help." She said as she walked away.  
SesshouMaru, who had heard the whole conversation, thought to himself, "Shippou, isn't that the kit she travels with? He must have too much time with the monk. She'll be more help with this than they know. Although, it would be nice to have a little 'hunt'. Dead or alive.' He smirked at the thought of killing his damned half-brother's friend. All the while steadily ignoring the small voice that told him not to it, for fear of making Kagome sad. 


	8. Blue Gender crossover ch5

Blue Gender Crossover ch5  
  
Kagome walked up behind SesshouMaru. "I'm sorry, for bringing up the Tetseiga like that. If it's any consolation, I don't think you need that sword."  
"Not that I care, but why do you say that, wench?"  
"If I answer your question, you have to promise me that you'll answer mine."  
SesshouMaru grunted (I don't know why, I just want him to grunt.), "Fine."  
"Well, Inuyasha is a half breed-"  
"I'm aware of this, wench." SesshouMaru interrupted her.  
"Just shut up and let me finish!" This comment stunned SesshouMaru 'No one has ever told me to shut up before her. She's either brave, or has horrible self-preservation instincts. most likely both.' Kagome's voice shook him from his thoughts, "You don't have to worry about others picking on you. Inuyasha has had that since he was young. He needs to protect himself more than you. And, no offense to him, but you seem a bit more capable of taking care of yourself than him."  
"But, I have to watch, and care, for the Western Lands. The half- breed dose not."  
"Never thought about that, but what about his demon blood?"  
"What about it?"  
"He has to worry about it taking over, and losing himself in his own bloodlust. Last time I checked, you had that under control. The Tetseiga helps him, as I'm sure you've figured out by now."  
SesshouMaru raised an eyebrow, "You check?"  
Kagome then turned two shades of red, "NO! It's an expression, I didn't mean it like that."  
"I believe you had a question for me, wench."  
"Why is it that you call me 'Wench', which I asked you not to do, but you address Yuji, and Marline, as 'Human'?"  
"Why I do things is none of your concern, wench."  
"That wasn't an answer!"  
SesshouMaru smirked, 'She's obviously excited about this trivial little thing. Lets see how long it takes for her to explode.' (NOT LITERALLY!!! He means when she goes all crazy, and yells things without thinking. Like when she slapped Kouga, or when she yelled at SesshouMaru in his father's grave ect.) "I, SesshouMaru, think it is, Wench."  
Kagome was getting mad (prepare for crazy outburst #1 in this chapter.) "LISTEN, JERK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS-HOLE, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN TO ANSWER A QUESTION! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT EVERYONE LIKE THEY DON'T MATTER?!"  
"I'm the Taiyoukia of the Western Lands, therefore, I was given that right at birth. By the way, it's not good for a girl to know such language. I only fear that Rin will pick up such behavior from staying with the half- breed as long as she has."  
Kagome made a sound, that could have passed for a menacing growl, and stormed off, leaving an amused SesshouMaru behind. 'That was fun. She is so entertaining when upset.'  
  
~*~*~*~ (With Marline, and Yuji)  
  
Marline was sitting alone, when Yuji came up, "Marline, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Yuji, let's go."  
"What about helping these people, Marline? Can't we at least take them with us?"  
"And risk taking a Blue to Second Earth? No."  
"He's not a Blue."  
"You don't know that, Yuji."  
"Yes, I do. Listen, you can go, but I'm staying here." Yuji walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went throw what used to be her house, and came upon a green ball thing. Most of it's consistency was so mutilated, you couldn't tell what it is. The one thing that did stick out was a head. It was aged a bit, (maybe 20 years or so) but she could tell who it was. SesshouMaru, having smelt the tears that were now in her eyes, "Someone you know?" He asked, almost sounding concerned. almost.  
One word left her mouth, "Sota." 


	9. cowboy Bebop crossover ch5

Cowboy Bebop Crossover Ch5  
  
Feye walked into the room that Kagome, Ed, and SesshouMaru were in. In her most 'innocent voice' she said, "So, how'd you like to help us out with something?"  
Kagome jumped at the sudden noise and turned to Feye, "Uhm... I guess, after all, it's not like there's much else to do."  
"Great!"  
"If you don't mind me asking, what do you need help with?"  
SesshouMaru knew what they needed help with, and wasn't too oppose to tracking (and maybe killing) the kit, 'Stupid girl. Committing herself to help with something, and THEN asking what they want help with. She's too trusting. That's rare, for a human.'  
"Well, we need to find someone. That's all."  
Kagome smiled, "Ok, that sounds easy, how can I help?"  
"Just come with me, I'm sure that we can find some information on him." Kagome followed Feye to her ship (Feye's ship KAGOME DOESN'T HAVE ONE).  
Spike walked in shortly after, "I'm guessing that you heard the whole conversation. You are, after all, a demon." SesshouMaru nodded, "So, wanna help?" Once again, SesshouMaru nodded, "Ok then, lets go." And the two went into Spike's ship.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting in a bar with Feye, looking around. 'Wow, the future sure has some cool things. I can't believe I'm actually the one saying that. It's kind of funny when I think about it. I get to see my future. It's safe to say that demon's haven't appeared out of nowhere and enslaved all man kind. I wonder who we're looking for.' She turned her head, to see Feye talking to a man with short orange hair, and emerald green eyes. She smiled, 'he looks like Shippou. I wonder how he's doing right now.' (she wonders a lot.)  
Feye was currently trying to get the bounty-head as fast as possible, after all, she wouldn't have to split the reward if Spike and Jet didn't help. "So, how are you today?"  
He smiled at her, "Well, hello Miss? I hope it's a miss."  
"Miss Feye, Feye Valentine. Mind if we talk somewhere more, private?"  
He looked past her when he saw the girl behind her smiling, 'she looks so familiar. Can it really be her? I think it is.' "Only if your friend wants to come."  
"Yeah sure, come on Kagome." 'This guy's sick!' Feye thought as they followed him to a back room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru was walking around, following a scent. 'So, he thinks he can get away. I doubt he even notices my scent. Stupid, stupid kit.' He smiled to himself, as Spike followed behind, lost in thought.  
'What is it that Vicious wants? And why is this guy sniffing around? Feye is going to beat me to this guy, I just know it.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they got there, He turned around, and hugged Kagome. "Mamma! I never thought I'd see you again! So many things have happened since the last time I've seen you! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!" He was now crying.  
Kagome was as surprised as Feye, until it hit her, "Shippou? Is that you?" He looked up and nodded, then went back to crying into her shirt. "Shh, shh, it's alright. Just let it all out."  
Feye was surprised, to say the least, 'he knows her? SHE'S HIS MOTHER! He looks older than her! I'm going to ask her how she looks so good. But, this made finding him easy, now all I have to do is turn him in.'  
Before she could say anything, Shippou was standing in front of her, holding her hands, "Lady Feye, (I think you can guess what's about to happen) I have gone throw many things in my life, but I am haunted everyday by the fact that when I die, my bloodline will be gone. That is why I must ask you, will you bare my child?" (someone's been hanging out w/ Miroku a tad bit too much)  
Feye slapped him, "HENTAI!!!"  
He rubbed his cheek, "Even Miroku wasn't hit until he actually groped the person. What am I doing wrong?"  
"You asked in the first place." Said a cold voice behind them.  
Shippou growled, putting the two girls behind him, "SesshouMaru!"  
"Don't worry kit, I'm not going to do anything. If I do, the wench won't get me back home." said (you guessed it) SesshouMaru.  
Shippou relaxed a little and looked from SesshouMaru to Kagome, then back to SesshouMaru with a grin, "Wow, I think I figured out why Inuyasha hated you so much. You sly dog, you."  
SesshouMaru growled, while Kagome stood there puzzled. Feye took this time to make her presence noticed, "If we're all done here, I think there is some business to get to."  
Shippou turned to her, then back to everyone else, "Lady Feye has a point, so if you don't mind us. . ." He said as his hand crept downward.  
SesshouMaru had to flinch at how loud Feye yelled, as she beat Shippou. 'I hope that Rin stays away from that monk at all costs. He's an even worse influence than Inuyasha', Then SesshouMaru thought about all the times he saw Inuyasha, doing something stupid, or all the things he's heard come from Inuyasha's mouth, 'On second thought, I think that the wench would be the best company for her. That demon slayer might tell Rin to hate me.' his eyes went slightly wide for a millisecond, 'Dear Kami-sama, please say that didn't just think that Kagome would be the best influence on Rin! NO, not Kagome, wench, the wench, that basterd henyou's idiotic HUMAN wench!'  
Kagome glanced at SesshouMaru, then turned to Shippou, who was just getting up from his beating, "Hey Shippou, wanna get something to eat?"  
"Sure, I know this great place. It's on me." 


	10. Blue Gender crossover ch6

Ok, here's what's going on, I'm getting kinda tired of the Blue Gender Crossover, but will continue to write it if you want. I just so happen to like the Cowboy Bebop thing better, and will continue that no matter what. If you want me to continue the Blue Gender part, let me know. If not, I would still appreciate you telling me so. If I don't get any opinions, I will assume you don't care, and stop the Blue Gender part. I will wait a little while, but no more than a week. I'm sorry if this sounds mean, but I just need to know (and value) the opinion of my readers. Thank you, and please don't forget to voice your opinion.  
  
Ch6  
  
Kagome sank to her knees, and cried for her brother, "I can't believe he died! He doesn't look that much older, I know that I would still be alive at that time! Why wasn't I here!? I should've been able to protect him!"  
SesshouMaru watched as the girl who had confronted him without fear, broke down and cried, right in front of him. 'Could this really be the same person to break my armor? Or pull out Tetseiga? It doesn't make any sense. Never has this SesshouMaru seen her so weak as right now. It's interesting, but I can't stand to see a woman cry. Even if it is the wench of that basterd half-breed.' He wasn't sure what to do, so he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. It couldn't have been helped."  
Kagome looked up at him, "But it's not fair! He doesn't deserve to die that way!" She sobbed onto SesshouMaru's pants. (She's on the ground, and he's still standing.)  
SesshouMaru watched as she continued to shed tears onto him, 'Doesn't she know how weak she looks? Or is it that she doesn't care? She is the only one to ever cry in front of me. Most don't live long enough, and other's are concerned with what I will think of them. But her, she doesn't care. I'm not the Lord of the Western Lands to her, I'm just another person. One that is equal to the half-breeds, youkia, and humans alike. She is a rare type of person. It's not right for one as pure as she to feel such a pain as loosing a loved one.' SesshouMaru bent down, and hugged her.  
Kagome was too sad to know who it was that was holding her, but she snuggled close to them anyways. She shed her tears into the person's chest, and soon cried herself to sleep.  
SesshouMaru was stunned. Never before had he felt the need to embrace someone, or have said person fall asleep on him. But, oddly, he wasn't upset. He just picked her up, and went to sit by the well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuji had seen the scene with the girl, and the Taiyoukia. Figuring it would be best to leave the two by themselves, he sat down by the God Tree (I think that's what it's called).  
Not too long after, Marline came up, and sat beside him. For a while they both sat. Neither saying anything. Or even acknowledging the other's existence, for that matter. After a few minutes, Marline (surprisingly enough) was the one to break the silence, "You know, when I was young, I used to hear legends."  
Yuji looked over at his blond-haired blue-eyed companion, "Legends, huh? Of what?"  
"Of great demons, that had the ability to slay entire villages without even having to think about it. I used to think that they were describing the Blue, but I'm not so sure anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we saw that man kill some of the Blue on his own, with nothing but a sword no less. I know that he has enough power to kill us. Just be careful, Yuji. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"What? Starting to go soft on me?" Yuhji asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.  
Marline blushed,, "It's not that, it's just, we have to get to Second Earth. If we get stranded here, we're probebly going to be better off dead. Now get some sleep Yuji, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"So we are leaving?"  
(For once) Marline allowed a playful smile to grace her lips, "Maybe we're leaving tomorrow. Or maybe we're going to stay and help the demons."  
"Demons? I thought the other one was a human."  
"I'm not sure. She seems human, but there's something about her that's different. I can't explain it, but I know it's there. You just have to trust me on this, Yuji." Marline laid by the tree, and passed into the realm of dreams. (She's asleep.)  
Soon, Yuji fallowed suit, a small smile gracing his lips, before he passed out. 


	11. cowboy Bebop crossover ch6

Cowboy Bebop Crossover Ch6  
  
Kagome followed Shippou, leaving the Fey and Spike to fight about who gets the bounty, and SesshouMaru who's eyes were slightly widened. Kagome was freaked out by this action from the regal demon lord, since he barely ever shows emotion. When they got to the restaurant, Shippou got them a table. Kagome figured she might as well ask a question that had been bothering her, "Hey Shippou?"  
He looked up from the menu, "Yeah?"  
"Did you know that some people were looking for you?"  
His face grow more saddened, "Yeah, I did. They're bounty hunters. I'm guessing that your friends, Fey and Spike, are cowboys too."  
"You have a bounty on your head? But did you do?"  
Shippou sighed, "I was captive in an experimentation lab, and escaped. They're looking for me, but I've been able to hide. Since that kind of thing is illegal, the scientists can't go to the police, so they did the next best thing."  
"Bounty hunters?" Kagome's voice was filled with worry for her adoptive kit.  
Shippou nodded, "Yep, bounty hunters. But, hey, at least I ran into you! Now I might be able to relax a bit before I'm found."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru was too busy mentally kicking his ass (for thinking about Kagome, much less remembering her name) to notice her, and Shippou, leaving until they were already gone. He growled at himself for being so careless, and started to follow her scent, 'Damnit! I need her to get home! Stupid onna wondering off. With the fox no less! If he gives her ANY reason to stay, I might not be able to get back home!'  
Spike and Fey stopped fighting when they heard SesshouMaru growl, and (finally) noticed the absence of the other two people. Seeing SesshouMaru walk away, they followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vicious was rereading the legend of the Shikon no Tama for the fifth time. 'If I am to take control of the Red Dragon Syndicate I'm going to need to be more powerful ( and because he needs to fit into the plot)' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou and Kagome were eating when SesshouMaru found them. He walked up behind Kagome, and cleared his throat. Kagome jumped at the sudden noise, as Shippou looked up at him, but didn't stop shoving food in his mouth "Glad to see that you have the table educate of the half-breed. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. His stupidity must have rubbed off onto you."  
Shippou smiled at him, "It's better than your arrogance." he said as he dodged the demon lord that (for some reason) lunged at him. "Jeez, can't you take a joke?" SesshouMaru growled, and Shippou smiled again, "Guess not."  
Kagome, Shippou, and SesshouMaru were then kicked out of the restaurant, but at least they didn't have to pay for their meal. Fey and Spike were standing outside, glaring at each other. "Well, enough family reunions, we gotta go somewhere. Come on Shippou." Fey said, as she pulled Shippou in the direction of her ship.  
Kagome grabbed Shippou's free arm, stopping Fey, "Hey! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE TO THAT PLACE IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO!"  
"Don't worry about me, mama. I haven't been free this long by being a push-over." Shippou said as he trapped Fey's arms under a statue (like when he first met Inuyasha) and put a sutra (I think that's what it's called) on it. "Hey, mom, if you want to stay with someone else, my doors always open."  
"HEY! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Fey yelled, as she tried to get the statue off her arms.  
Kagome smiled, "Sorry Shippou, but I'm with these people for a reason."  
SesshouMaru just stood back, and watched the events unfold, before speaking, "Onna, it would be wise to stay with the kit. As much as I hate to admit it, he is the only familiar face around here."  
"But, I.....uhm.....kinda promised to help Spike."  
SesshouMaru raised an eyebrow, "And you think that I, SesshouMaru, didn't hear you?"  
Spike cleared his throat, "If everyone is done here, I would like to be going home soon. Besides, if we don't take him in, someone else will. Unless...........Shippou, can you fly a space-ship?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, you could always replace Fey. Last time I checked, she had a bounty on her head when she 'joined' up with me and Jet."  
"NANI?! SPIKE, WHEN I GET MY ARMS BACK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Fey yelled from her position on the ground.  
Shippou smiled, "I can track people down, if they run. But, I can't leave a lady stuck on the ground forever." he said as he walked over to Fey, "But then again, she did try to turn me in."  
Kagome was standing by Shippou, "I don't think that you should leave her here like this, Shippou, it just isn't right."  
"I think it's an improvement. All we need now, is something to cover the mouth." Spike said as he put some tape over Fey's mouth. (I don't hate Fey, I just think that that scene would be funny to see) "But, if you can earn your stay, I don't see a reason not to let you come along, for a little while."  
Shippou, and Kagome, smiled, while SesshouMaru just watched in the background. 'So, Kagome, NO the wench YES. The wench isn't going to break her promise........it's safe to say that she has more honor than the half- breed. But then again...................... Who doesn't?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jet was cooking when they got back. He looked up to see Shippou, Spike, and SesshouMaru (all those names start with 's'.......CONSPIRECY!) all walk into the main room of the Bebop, "So you caught him? Good, we could use the money."  
Spike smiled a bit, "Well................not exactly......."  
The word "WHAT?!" could be heard throughout the ship, and it worse for the two demons. "Spike, you cannot keep bringing in strays like this!" Jet was a bit upset by Spike's actions. (in case you didn't notice.)  
"Don't worry about it, this guy will be able to actually catch someone. Which is more than I can say about the other two."  
"SesshouMaru and Kagome?"  
"Fey, and Ed. Speaking of Ed, where is she?"  
"Surfing the net, where else?" Jet seemed to have calmed down after hearing that Shippou might bring in some money, which they needed.  
"Thanks." Spike walked away from his friend, to talk to Ed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ed, Kagome, and Shippou were all looking at stuff on the internet, while Fey sat in her room sulking about earlier, and SesshouMaru looked out a window, at the empty space they were drifting in.  
Spike walked in and asked to speak with Ed alone, so the other two nodded, and went to find SesshouMaru. "Hey, Ed, can you send Vicious a notice saying that I have that 'Shikon' person he's looking for."  
"Isn't her name Kagome?"  
"He doesn't know that."  
"Ok, Spike-person!" Ed said as she started to make the notice, and send it to Vicious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vicious had just finished re-reading the legend (again) when he got a message. It read:  
  
'Shikon is in my possession, Vicious, if you want her you have to see me about it. I hope you don't disappoint me by not showing up. -Spike'  
  
'Don't worry, Spike, I won't disappoint you....' Vicious smirked, as he got ready to pay Spike a little visit.  
  
(AN- I've gotten more for keeping the Blue Gender part than not, so, unless I get anything telling me otherwise, it stays. The next chapter WILL most likely be a Blue Gender one. Thank you for sending your opinion, and I'm sorry if this isn't what you want.) 


	12. Blue Gender crossover ch7

Blue Gender Crossover ch7  
  
(Ok, before I get this chapter going, I just want to make one thing clear for you. There are NOT two Kagomes and/or SesshouMarus. You might think that the way that I am doing this is a tad bit confusing, but that's kind of the point. I have them intertwined so that you can see the differences of the two realities............or something to that effect. If I had two different stories, you wouldn't be able to do that now could you? NO I don't think so. Or maybe you could, I don't know, but my main point in this useless rambling is to tell you that this is to compare/contrast what would happen within the two speculations of the future, one is the horrible bug infested future of Blue Gender, and the other is the dog eat dog world of Cowboy Bebop. Thank you, and I hope you come after me with flaming sticks, and pitch-forks.......................................again.)  
  
Kagome woke up oddly warm, and soon found out why, although she wished she hadn't. She was wrapped in the strong arms of SesshouMaru, who was sleeping. (or so she thinks! ^.~ btw, I know that this part or one similar is in A LOT of Kagome/SesshouMaru fics, but it's a classic, and I'm out of ideas..........................yeah ^.^;;) She tried to get out of his grasp, but when she moved, his grip only tightened. She tried again, and once again the grip got tighter. She sighed, and relaxed in his arms, well, she relaxed as much as the next person in the arms of someone that had tried to kill them and their friends on may occasions. When she did, his grip loosened to where she could actually breath again.  
SesshouMaru was fully conscious the whole time, in fact, he didn't sleep the intire night. After all, demons only needed to sleep once every few weeks before they start to feel the effect of sleep depravation. He waited until he know that she was waking up to close his eyes. Both times when she wanted to get away, he held her there. He couldn't explain it, but he just wanted to be near her. 'Is this that 'love' thing that father had told me about?'  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
SesshouMaru was standing by his mother's grave, again, when a servant informed him that his father beckoned. He walked into the study, finding his father laughing with the human he rutted with. SesshouMaru paid no mind to them, until his father finally noticed his presence. 'Disgusting. Throwing away your mate and your honor for a *human*!'  
SesshouMaru never liked humans. As a pup, and some years afterward, he had never hated humans. He just couldn't find any reason to like them. So, for the most part, he was indifferent towards them. He stayed away from them, and they cowered in fear of him. That was the way things were. And then, *she* showed up. His father's whore. SesshouMaru's mother knew that her mate was seeing another, but chose to ignore it for the sake of the Western Lands. Had any others found out, they would think the Taiyoukia to have gone soft, and surely attacked the land. But after two years of being played with, and constantly compared to the *human* by Inutashio, his mother went insane. She killed herself in front of SesshouMaru.  
He knew that it was the fault of his father's mistress, but he never mentioned it. He simply avoided her, and she did the same to him. Seeing them behave like that almost made him show the anger that he felt towards them, but his control held fast. Instead he watched them with a mask of indifference, which was getting more and more common.  
"SesshouMaru, I see that you have decided to grace us with your presence." Inutashio seemed happy to see him.  
"You summoned me. But if I'm interrupting something, I'll leave." SesshouMaru's voice was completely void of emotion. It made his 'step- mother' scared. 'Good' he thought.  
"No, no, please stay." the Western Lord looked to his 'wife', as humans put it, "Would you mind giving us some time alone?"  
The whore nodded, and left SesshouMaru with his father, alone. SesshouMaru noticed the slight glare she gave him, but ignored it. "Was there a reason that you wanted to see me?"  
"I simply wanted to talk."  
"If you wanted to talk, you could have done so with your 'mate'."  
Inutashio sighed, "SesshouMaru, I know that you blame her and me for your mother's 'accident' but could you try and be nicer to Tsumi (I'm making that Inuyasha's mom's name, 'cause I don't know what it really is)? She is, after all, your mother."  
SesshouMaru managed to stay calm, but inside he was seething, "That woman is not my mother, nor will she ever be as far as I'm concerned. Besides, I do nothing pester her."  
"You do nothing to try and befriend her either." he sighed again, his voice becoming a bit softer, "SesshouMaru, someday you too will fall in love. Then you'll know what I am talking about. I didn't love your mother as I do Tsumi."  
SesshouMaru scoffed, "Love is a weak human emotion, only known by fools."  
SesshouMaru was surprised to hear Inutashio laugh, "My son, SesshouMaru, love cannot make one weak. If anything, it will make you stronger, and almost invincible. But, I have something else to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I am going to die soon. I know this to be true, but word of it must not get to Tsumi."  
"Why not?"  
"She is carrying my pup. I have chosen a name for him, it will be Inuyasha. I want you to look after your little brother for me, SesshouMaru."  
"Isn't is stupid to name a henyou 'Inuyasha'?" SesshouMaru raised an eyebrow.  
"Just promise me that you will watch over him."  
"I don't think that I could do that. I have no brother, nor will I ever, due to the simple fact that my mother is dead. She slit her own throat with her claws."  
"You're right. It's not fare of me to ask such a thing of you, but I still would die happier knowing that you would promise me, out of the compassion of your heart."  
SesshouMaru growled, "My compassion for you, or that whore, died with my mother." Then, he left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'He died later that night. I was a fool back then. But now, I see how he felt. I know the feeling of love. I feel it whenever I am close to her, but she loves my brother. In a way, she is very similar to my mother. If things stay how they are, she might end up the same way.' SesshouMaru 'woke up' to see Kagome blushing so hard, she looked like a tomato.  
"Uhm.............................can you let go of me now, SesshouMaru?"  
He made a purring noise, "Now why would I want to do that?"  
"You hate humans, and I am one of them. So if you wouldn't mind letting me go ---"  
He cut her off, "Not all humans. Not you." he whispered into her ear.  
She was getting nervous 'What's wrong with SesshouMaru?' She broke free from his arms, "I, uhm...............................................I have to go now." she said as she walked away as fast as she could, trying to seem like it was not big deal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marline woke up to the sound of humming. She sat up, and looked at Yuji, who was happily humming a tune along with Kagome. They were sitting by a fire, talking. Marline felt jealous, but she wasn't sure why, 'Could I really be in love with Yuji? No! I'm only feeling this way because the mission is not over yet. Who am I kidding? I love Yuji, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?' She decided to think about that and started to listen in on their conversation.  
Yuji was smiling, "So, what happened between you and SesshouMaru?"  
Kagome blushed, "What do you mean?"  
"You know. I saw you in his arms last night."  
"Well, I was crying, and he comforted me, that's it, end of story. Besides, I don't ask about you and *Marline*."  
Now it was Yuji's turn to blush, "What makes you think that there is ANYTHING going on between me and Marline?!"  
"The way you two look at each other."  
"It's not like she would like me back.."  
Marline watched as Kagome teased Yuji about liking her, and he teased her about SesshouMaru. The more she watched them, the more it seemed like they were brother and sister. Kagome and Yuji didn't look alike, but the way they acted reminded her of siblings. She smiled, and sat next to them, when they were safely off the subject of love.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru was watching the humans intently, 'I am such a fool. Of course she won't like me as long as that half-breed twit is around! And if I kill him, she'll hate me. I guess my only option is to show her that I am a lot better than the mutt. Yes, then she shall come to me because she wants to, and I will know if she dose or doesn't like me. After all, she is strong-willed, has a power to rival my own, is more intelligent than most humans, and would make a fine mother to our pups.'  
SesshouMaru smirked, and went off to hunt for some kind of food. The best thing for him to do was to win her trust, and what better way than with food, and protection?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Yuji were sharing information about all the places they remember, and all the people they knew, while Marline just sat quietly, learning a lot about Yuji. They didn't notice SesshouMaru, until he dropped a deer carcass in front of them. Kagome looked at him with a questioning expression.  
He smirked, "If you don't eat, your weak human body won't be able to store up the energy to get me home."  
Kagome's eyes narrowed a little bit, "Well, I'm *sorry* if we all can't be 'indestructible' demons such as yourself!" When she got no response, she thought about what he had said, and figured out that it was a joke of his. He obviously found it amusing, if the spark of emotion in his eyes was any indication. "You made a joke."  
SesshouMaru looked at her, "It would appear so." he said as he smiled and walked away. Leaving Kagome, and the others, to cook and eat the meat.  
'SesshouMaru should smile more often. It makes him look even more attractive.' Thought Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuji kept out of the scene. He started to watch with Marline, and smiled at her. She gave him one of the rarest expressions ever to cross her face, a smile. They ate, and Marline left to make sure that there were no Blue nearby, and Yuji went with her. 


	13. cowboy Bebop crossover ch7

Cowboy Bebop crossover Ch7  
  
Kagome and Shippou were looking at SesshouMaru. He hadn't moved since they entered the room. Neither of them expected mush else from the Taiyoukia, but that didn't make it any less creepy. Kagome was about to go and poke him (to make sure he wasn't dead) when he spoke, "What do you want?"  
"Nothing. We just needed to give Spike and Ed some privacy. So, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window.  
SesshouMaru just looked at her, "Can you not tell that I am looking out a window?" He smirked, "Humans can be so dense."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ed looked at Spike, "Hey, Spike-person, why couldn't Ed put where Spike-person was going to wait? Doesn't he need to know that?"  
"He'll know where." Spike said as he went to get Kagome and leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And just what is THAT suppose to mean?!" Kagome asked/yelled.  
Shippou laughed a bit, "I think it means that he thinks you're stupid."  
"Oh, so now you think I'm stupid?!"  
SesshouMaru sighed, "The fox said that, NOT me." 'Stupid onna.'  
Kagome snorted, "I bet you were thinking it!"  
SesshouMaru raised an eyebrow, "And what, exactly, gave you that idea?"  
"The fact that you look down on everyone and everything around you." Shippou pointed out.  
Spike walked into the room, "Sorry to interrupt, but Kagome and I need to go and meet with Vicious."  
"I shall go too." SesshouMaru demanded.  
"Sorry, SesshouMaru, but there's only room for two." Spike said, not wanting to deal with a pissed off demon.  
"The wench," Kagome cleared her throat when SesshouMaru said this, and he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes before saying, "*Kagome* is my only way of getting home. If anything happens to her, I'm stuck here. Therefore I must go to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Spike doesn't want you to come, so you should wait here."  
"It's not you I'm worried abut, it's weather or not *I* will be able to get home that concerns me."  
"Gee, glad to see you care, SesshouMaru." Kagome said as she and Spike started to walk to the Swordfish. (I think that's Spike's ship....I know that the big one is the 'Bebop', and Jet's is the 'Hammerhead', or something like that, but I'm not too sure about Spikes, and I don't know Fey's ship's name...if you know, please pass that knowledge along. Thanx ^.^)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vicious waited at the rubble of the abandoned church that he and Spike had last met at. (From 'Ballad of Fallen Angels'...I couldn't think of anywhere else.) After a minute, or two, had passed, Spike showed up with a young girl.  
Vicious smirked, "Spike."  
Spike's eyes narrowed, "Vicious!"  
They glared at each other for a few minutes, while Kagome stood behind Spike, confused as to why they were acting like they were.  
After a while, Vicious' eyes traveled to Kagome, "Shikon."  
"Uhm...my name's Kagome, the 'Shikon' isn't an actual person."  
But, both guys ignored her as Vicious spoke again, "Hand it over, Spike."  
Spike got his gun out, and pointed it at Vicious, "We have a score to settle here, Vicious, in case you've forgotten."  
"Of coarse not." Vicious drew his sword, as his smirk widened into an insane-looking grin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru growled as he paced back and forth. 'What's taking them so long? Where the Hell are they?!'  
Shippou smirked from his vantage point and spoke, "Someone here looks a bit worried."  
Ed nodded, "Yes, yes, Sesshou-person dose seem upset."  
"This SesshouMaru dose not get 'upset' *or* worried! Especially *not* for the half-breed's wench!"  
"Ya' know, denial-"  
Before Shippou could finish, SesshouMaru spoke, "This SesshouMaru is in denial of nothing! I was merely worried that the girl would die, and I would be stuck here for the rest of my life."  
"So," Shippou said, smiling, "You *were* worried." His only response from the regal demon lord was a growl. Shippou sighed, "Listen, if you care so much, I can take you to where they are."  
"How would you know that, Kitsune?" SesshouMaru looked slightly interested in the conversation, as oppose to his normal detached look.  
"Well, I put a tracker on Spike's ship when no one was looking." He started to walk to the hanger, "Now let's go. By the way, Ed, can you tell Feye we're going to be borrowing her ship for a while?"  
"Okie-dokie!" Ed said, waving the two demons good-bye as they left.  
  
(Sorry with the whole, taking my a while to update thing, but after they took Bebop off the air for a while, my inspiration went with it, and now I've been able to watch it again, and am just busy try'n to get shit done with my other crap. Again I apologize, and until next time, bah-bye) 


	14. Blue Gender crossover ch8

Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Gender..............::mumbling:: or Inuyasha...........  
  
Ch8  
  
SesshouMaru watched from, what used to be, Kagome's room as she sat by herself, and looked around. It seemed like she was trying to find something. A silver eyebrow rose as he saw Kagome stand and walk over to the well-house before stopping to look around again. 'Odd. What's she up to?' he thought, watching her walk to the left, counting her steps as she went. After fifteen paces, she made a quarter-turn to the right and went strait for eight paces. Sitting on her knees, Kagome started to dig at the ground with her hands. 'Is she trying to hide something from this SesshouMaru? Or is she recovering something that was already hidden? Perhaps I should find out.' SesshouMaru thought as he left her room.

Kagome smiled, "Found it!" she proclaimed, holding up a small box. It was a tiny metal box, that seemed to have rusted from years of being underground.  
"Found what?" came a voice from behind.  
Kagome turned around, surprised to see SesshouMaru staring down at her, "It's a time capsule. You see, years ago, Souta, my father, and I made this so that, years from then, we could all dig it up and see it. Mom and Jii-chan would've helped too, but Jii-chan thought it was a waist of time and went to 'bless' the shrine," giggling, Kagome added, "he accidentally locked himself in the well-house that time."  
"And your mother?" SesshouMaru asked indifferently, carefully hiding the fact that he was interested in what she had to say.  
Kagome sighed, "She had to leave on business. She used to be a nurse, but she quit after my father left." Kagome looked down at the box, "Well, I suppose that this is the farthest into the future I'll get, so I guess I'll open it now."  
Kagome opened up the box, and smiled as she looked down at the contents. Laying in the old box was a picture of Kagome, and who SesshouMaru guessed were her brother and father, and behind them was the Goshinbuku (suppose to mean 'God Tree', but I think I spelt it wrong... sorry). Underneath the picture there was a small blanket, roughly the size of the bottom of the box, that seemed to made of different blankets sewn together. Half of it was dark blue with sakura petals scattered here and there, a fourth of it was black with stars, suns, and moons on it, while the last fourth of it was red with a white design on it that was very similar to what was on the bottom of SesshouMaru's sleeves and left shoulder. Kagome picked up the blanket and hugged it to her. SesshouMaru looked down into the box and saw a small piece of paper with writing on it. Seeing as Kagome was lost in her own little dream word, the demon Lord figured that he should take a look at it. Kagome looked up at SesshouMaru, "What's it say?"  
Out loud, the Taiyoukia read,  
"To my beloved children,  
It is hard for me to do this, but it something that must be done. I figured that this time capsule would be the safest place to put this until you were old enough to read this, and understand what it is that I'm about to say. I am sick, and I fear that my time left with you is short. Please, Kagome, don't be sad, and, Souta, don't get angry about this. I know that you two will grow up and do great things, and only wish that you forgive me for never being able to be there for you. They say that my condition is not able to be cured, and that cryogenic freezing is an option, then again you know me, I hate the cold. I guess that means that I'm destine to die before seeing my little girl get married, or my only son become a famous soccer player. I wish you both the best of luck during all of your endeavors, and I know you'll both be able to make great things happen if you follow your heart.  
Much love,  
Souta Higurashi, Sr."  
Kagome sighed as she looked down at the blanket, "You know, I always wondered what happened to him, since Mom refused to tell us."  
"So, you're not angry at him?" SesshouMaru kneeled down next to Kagome.  
She hugged the blanket to her, as tears began to fall a bit, "No, I have no reason to be. If he had told either me or Souta we probebly would have begged him not to leave, and that would've made his last days harder than they already were." Deciding to change the subject, Kagome held up the blanket she had been holding, "See the different pieces of cloth here?" SesshouMaru nodded, and she continued, "We each took pieces of our favorite blankets to make it. The blue one was my dads, the black one was Souta's, and the red one is mine."  
"So you like that design?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah. It's actually kinda funny, because that was the first thing I really noticed about you. Sure the giant demon you had been riding was a hard sight to miss, but" She held up the bottom of his sleeve, "this reminded me of my favorite blanket."  
SesshouMaru just stared at her, 'The first thing she noticed was... my sleeve?!' Inwardly, the demon sighed to himself, 'And yet somehow, I'm not surprised.' Soon, SesshouMaru lost himself in his thoughts.  
Kagome smiled as she talked about fond memories of her childhood, "...I guess that's why Souta and I never could get along when playing soccer. Did you ever play games like that SesshouMaru?" She looked at his glazed expression for a bit, 'What if something's wrong? He looks so cute staring off into space like that. Inuyasha would hate me if he knew that I thought that, but it's true. SesshouMaru can be a very cute person... or demon, as long as he's not trying to kill or maim anyone.' She waved a hand in front of the demon lord's face, "SesshouMaru? Hello? Anybody home in there?"  
SesshouMaru caught her hand by the wrist, "Wench, what do think you're doing?"  
"I was just worried about you," Kagome pulled her hand away, "you didn't have to be such a jerk about it!"  
SesshouMaru could hardly believe what he had just heard, 'She was worried about me? Wait. She called this SesshouMaru a 'jerk'?!' He growled, but didn't have time to say anything because he was interrupted by a shout, that sounded oddly like Marline's, off in the distance.  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Marline and Yuji are in trouble!" She grabbed SesshouMaru's wrist and started to run in the direction of the yell. SesshouMaru, however, didn't move and the resistance of his body caused Kagome to fall backwards into his chest. Mentally, SesshouMaru smirked. Kagome pulled on his wrist, "We have to help them!"  
"Wench, you are out of arrows, and unable to protect yourself, so this SesshouMaru will not allow to come to any harm!"  
"B-but what if they die?!"  
"That is not my problem."  
Kagome slapped SesshouMaru across the cheek, "Listen, there is a couple of people out there who are in need of help on your land, SesshouMaru! What kind of a Taiyoukai cannot take care of his own land, huh?! Now come on already!"  
SesshouMaru's body ignored the rational part of his mind as it screamed at him to smack the bitch down for attempting to cause harm to his person, as he followed her towards the noise. Somewhere along the mind, the western lord's body had given Kagome the Tenseiga with the promise that it would protect her and the command to stay where she was until he had destroyed the Blue, and returned with the two other humans. And for some reason, SesshouMaru didn't mind too much.  
  
(Short, I know, but I tried to leave it at some sort of cliffhanger... again, I apologize for not having this up sooner, but I have many stories ((most of them unposted nn;;)) that I'm currently working on. Besides, I'm too sure what direction I was originally going to take this in. Hopefully I'll get the Cowboy Bebop chapter, and the next Blue Gender chapter done soon, but you never know. Bah-bye!)


	15. cowboy Bebop crossover ch8

Disclaimer- I don't own Cowboy Bebop, or Inuyasha.  
  
(I'm sorry if the fight between Spike and Vicious sucks, but me computer's been screwing up when I try to save this chapter, and this is the fourth time I've had to rewrite it, so I'm a tad bit frustrated about doing this scene over and over and over and over again... oh yeah, before I forget, I was watching Bebop, and found out Feye's ship name. It's the Red-tail... I think. Oh and, before I forget, I have to change the spacing things between scenes because FF.net is being a dirty whore, and won't even show my usual stuff.)  
  
Ch8  
  
Spike and Vicious stared each other down, their malice-filled gazes reminding Kagome of the way SesshouMaru and Inuyasha looked when they fought each other for the legendary blade, Tetsueiga. Vicious' hand was resting on the hilt of his katana as Spike drew out his gun and prepared to fire. The first drop of rain that fell from the blackened clouds above them served as a signal for the fight to start. And so it did.  
Spike shot at Vicious, who had moved to the left quick enough to dodge the speeding bullet as he ran towards his green-haired adversary. Spike jumped back, as Vicious swung his blade horizontally, and shot another bullet. The bullet grazed Vicious' cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood behind it, while the psycho charged foreword again, this time bringing his sword strait down. The only thing keeping the blade from slicing through Spike's skull was his pistol (I think that the gun he uses...) and the two were left in a momentary stale-mate. Both were battling for supremacy, but neither seemed to be gaining or loosing any ground. It was long, maybe a heartbeat or two, before the force caused them to loose grip of their weapons, which went flying away from them in opposite directions.  
Kagome stepped to the left as the sword hurdled pasted her, imbedding itself in what used to be a cross. She watched as the two of them began to kick and punch at each other, since neither one was willing to turn their back to the other in an attempt to get weapon. "Please, stop," Kagome murmured.  
Vicious punched at Spike, who ducked and delivered and uppercut, followed by a high kick. The silver-haired man caught Spike's foot with one hand, as the other hand was used to punch him in the eye. Spike growled to himself, stumbling backwards, and kicked Vicious in the gut.  
"Please stop," Kagome repeated, a tear falling down as she saw visions of the battles shared by SesshouMaru and Inuyasha. "Don't fight, please," another tear fell, as the two fought unrelentingly against each other. All the ki that she had saved up to get SesshouMaru and herself home seemed to burst out of her, causing both men to cover their eyes.  
Vicious, who had recovered first, ran for his sword. As he grabbed the blade, he took Kagome by the arm, and made for his ship. Before he could get there, however, a long-haired stranger pulled the girl from his grasp. Cursing silently to himself, Vicious got to his ship and left with the parting words of, "We'll finish this some other time, Spike."  
Kagome was very disoriented from her recent exertion of power, and it took her a moment to realize that she was in someone's arms. In fact, the only thing that she did notice was the rain that was now pouring down on her. She shook her head, in an attempt to clear her thoughts, and looked up into gold eyes. "SesshouMaru?" she whispered before passing out.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Shippo, and SesshouMaru reached the old church in time to see Spike waking up, and looking around, dumbfounded. The Taiyoukai was out of the ship, and holding Spike up by the collar of his shirt before Shippo could blink. "Where is Kagome?" the inu youkai growled.  
"I don't know..." Spike took a quick glance around, and noticed that Vicious was also gone.  
Shippo cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two before him, "SesshouMaru, is it just me, or are you too worried about Kagome to clear your head, and search for her scent. It is still lingering here, after all... but if you don't hurry, the rain might wash it away."  
SesshouMaru dropped the bounty hunter and sniffed around. Without another word, he sped off towards the scent, leaving Shippo to help Spike, who seemed to have been in some sort of explosion.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
(Quick note, I'm doing the words in Japanese from 'The Real Folk Blues' ((full version, not the two minute thing at the end of an eppisode)) simply by listening to the lyrics over and over again, and guessing. If it is wrong then just bare with me, and keep in mind that that's the song this is suppose to be. Thanks.)  
  
"Aishite tato na keku niwa awa niwi motoki wa tsubi de shimate wa. Mata kokoro wo hokawo bi wo iie seo nana kasega fu itearu. Hito suno mate asu wo mite hito sune kimi ai no wo...," someone sang, as Kagome began to wake up. When she stirred the soft singing stopped and Kagome's eyes slowly opened to reveal the same golden gaze from before. "So you're awake?" asked the golden-eyed male in front of her.  
Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah... uhm, who are you?"  
The person smiled at her, "I'm Jinto, and you?"  
"Kagome," she said, taking in the appearance of the man before her. He had piercing gold eyes, long black hair, and the same cocky look that Inuyasha used to have. 'In fact,' she thought to herself, 'he looks like Inuyasha's human form, except for the eyes.' Looking around, she saw that she was laying on a couch that was in the middle of a small apartment. There was a kitchen in the left corner, and a door to the right. Directly behind her was a door that, she was guessing, lead to a bathroom. All and all the room wasn't very furnished, in fact it was empty, save for the couch she was on, the chair the Inuyasha look-alike was sitting on next to her, and boxes that were randomly strewn around the place.  
Jinto smiled at her, "Well, Kagome, nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, you too," Kagome said, smiling back, 'Well, that's one difference between him and Inuyasha...'  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
SesshouMaru ran towards Kagome's scent, which was mixed in with the scent of another, 'Why dose it seem so familiar to me? This scents is much like that of my half-brother, but still it's... different... somehow. It's just off a bit.' As he ran, he made small mental notes here and there about what it was that he was running by, so as not to get lost in this odd village of the future. 'Could what the kitsune said be true? Was I actually worried about that human girl, Kagome? No, it can't be right! She's a human. An annoying human that always finds one way or another to make life hard for me! First she pulls out Tetsueiga, and gives it to that undeserving whelp. After that, she breaks my armor with a single arrow. And now look at what she's done! She's got me running after her like some trained lap-dog in search of it's master! She's got me acting like... like... like I'm in love with her!'  
SesshouMaru stopped in his tracks, his eyes slightly widened, and his hair and cloths drenched form the rain, 'But, when did this happen? When was it that that slip of a human actually became important? I mean, it's not like I've actually spent too much time with her or anything. But... the time that I did spend with her, other than the times we were in battle against one another, did indeed show me that she's different from other humans. She's proud, has shown strength on a few occasions, would be an acceptable mother for Rin, and... as much as I hate to admit this... it felt kind of enjoyable when she pet me tail. Could it really be?' SesshouMaru sighed, 'I can't believe it... I've fallen in love for my brother's human wench. No, not Inuyasha's human wench... Kagome. I've fallen in love with Kagome.' With this newfound self-discovery, SesshouMaru resumed running, with greater speed than before.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
As Shippo sat amongst the rubble, with Spike, he asked, "What happened between you Vicious? I mean, you look like you were hit with a grenade or something."  
"I don't really know what happened," Spike sighed, "we were fighting, and this light came from... well all I know is that it came from where Kagome was standing. I don't know what happened after that. I had shut my eyes, to keep from going blind, and woke up here."  
"I see," Shippo said, as he stood up and waked to where Kagome had been standing earlier, which was the only spot that wasn't covered in broken pieces of building, "It seems to me that Kagome, for whatever reason, was upset and momentarily lost control of her energy. The good thing is that you're still alive after that, but Kagome's going to have start saving up energy all over again if she wants to get home-"  
"Get home?" Spike asked, "I heard her and SesshouMaru talking about that earlier, but I still don't get it."  
"SesshouMaru explained it to me on the way over here. You see, he and Kagome are from a different time than this. Kagome is from a few years before the gate accident, and SesshouMaru is from a few centuries before that, in the warring states ages. Apparently Kikyo, an evil clay pot, messed with sealed the well that Kagome used to get from time to time, and SesshouMaru just so happened to be flung here with her. Get it?" Shippo asked.  
"Heh," Spike smiled, "not at all."  
"Well, I guess you should go and get some bandages or something, before you bleed to death. Do you think you can make it back to the Bebop alright?"  
Spike stood up, and stumbled his way to the Swordfish, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Whatever," Shippo said, watching Spike take off and leave. The kitsune sighed to himself, "Might as well stay here for a little while. After all, SesshouMaru and Kagome probebly don't know how to fly one of these ships, nor do they have access to one."  
  
(The chapter was short, and kinda stupid... but then again... I got noth'n. Kinda work'n with other fics, most of them aren't posted, and won't be until I can finish some of the ones that are posted, so I almost forgot about this one. If you actually read it all the way up to this chapter, thanks. If you review, thanks even more. Bah-bye) 


	16. Blue Gender crossover ch9

Disclaimer- I still don't own 'Inuyasha' or 'Blue Gender' or anything to that effect.  
  
Ch9  
  
Kagome had stayed up as long as she could, but SesshouMaru still hadn't returned. Slowly, the miko's eyes drifted shut, only to snap right back open when she felt something crash into her. The thing wrapped it's arms around her so tightly, she thought that her ribs were going to break. Gasping for air, Kagome pushed it away long enough to get a good look at the fox demon that had latched onto her. "Shippo!" she exclaimed before hugging him back.  
SesshouMaru walked up to them, and looked down at the fox that was clinging to Kagome, almost as though he thought that she would disappear the second he let go. The demon lord decided that, despite the fact that he was starting to get a little bit jealous of the fox, he should not interfere with the moment. Sitting down by the well, SesshouMaru closed his eyes and used his other senses to make sure that nothing would catch him off guard.  
Shippo let go of Kagome, and looked at her with tears streaming down his face, "Kagome! It's been such a long time since I've seen you."  
"I bet it has," Kagome said, wiping the tears off of his face, "Shippo, what happened? Why is Earth like this?"  
"It was really weird how it happened. Out of nowhere, these damned bugs just popped up and started to take over. It wasn't very long before they started to evolve at an alarming rate, and the humans retreated to space."  
"What about the demons?" Kagome asked, voicing SesshouMaru's silent question.  
Shippo sighed, "Well, by the time all this happened, most other demons had been captured for secret studies by humans, and others were dead. I lost contact with Hatchi, and Inuyasha over the years, and SesshouMaru... well I'm not sure if I could tell you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's just that... you and him got here through the well, right?" Kagome nodded, and Shippo continued, "It's just that... if I tell you what happened to him, then you'll both know the future, and you might try to change it."  
"Why would either of us want to change the future?" Kagome got worried, "Dose anything bad happen?"  
"Don't worry about it, alright, Kagome?" Shippo smiled, "Besides, you're the one that made me promise not to tell in the first place."  
Kagome sighed, "Ok, fine. But, what about you? Can you tell me what you're doing all alone in a world like this?"  
"I wasn't always alone," Shippo's expression saddened, "I did have a mate, and we would've had pups but..." he trailed off.  
Kagome hugged Shippo, "Oh, Shippo, I'm so sorry."  
Tears started to fall from Shippo's eyes again as he held Kagome tighter, "T-they didn't even wait until after the birth to attack... they just... and she... she..."  
"You mean... they attacked while she was in labor?" Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes as Shippo nodded.  
"I had left to go find food, and I was barely out of earshot when I heard her screams. I rushed back, but by the time I got there... she was dead, and the Blue had ripped our child the rest of the way out of her before they began to devour both of them. I killed them, and went strait for the nest where they came from... that's where I met up with SesshouMaru."  
As SesshouMaru watched this, he added 'has compassion for others, and their troubles' to his mental lists of things that made Kagome different from other humans he's met throughout his lifespan. After a short while, they fell asleep, and SesshouMaru decided to move Shippo away from Kagome... far away from Kagome.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Yuji woke up before Marline, and was the first of the two to meet Shippo... just not in the way he wanted to. Someone had moved the sleeping fox demon by him and Marline, and now said demon was holding Yuji like a teddy-bear. When he tried to get away, Shippo squeezed harder, and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. "Marline," Yuji whispered, "help me... please."  
Marline's eyes opened a fraction as she mumbled, "Yuji... are the Blue attacking?"  
"No but-" Yuji stopped talking when he realized that Marline had gone back to sleep after he said 'no'. Yuji sighed, as he waited for the demon to let him go.  
SesshouMaru, who had been awake the whole time, smirked and almost laughed at the sight, as he wrapped his tail around Kagome, who had begun to shiver. The miko soon snuggled into his tail, and held part of it in the same manner Shippo was holding Yuji.  
They stayed like this for a while, and SesshouMaru was beginning to lose all feeling in his tail, because Kagome's grip was cutting off circulation. The demon lord tried to pry the miko off of him, but that only resulted in her arms wrapping around his neck, and their grip tightening. SesshouMaru tried to push her away again, with very little success. Just as he was about to give it another try, he heard some laughing. Turning his head, the youkai saw something that almost made him drop his jaw... almost being the key word.  
Standing before SesshouMaru was a human male, who had somehow managed to stay downwind of the demon, with long black hair and gold eyes, very similar to the demon lord's. SesshouMaru also noticed that the man's scent was very similar to Inuyasha's and, in he had not been paying close attention, SesshouMaru probebly would have mistaken him for Inuyasha.  
"What do you want, half-breed?" SesshouMaru asked, irked by the other man's laughter.  
The man rose an eyebrow, "Half-breed? I don't know what you're talk'n about. You look familiar... have I kicked your ass before?" SesshouMaru merely rose an eyebrow, and the man continued to speak, "You see," he said, "you happen to be on my lands, without my permission. I would demand you to leave now, but you seem to be preoccupied at the moment." The man started laughing again.  
SesshouMaru growled, "Whelp, this SesshouMaru will not take that from you of all people!"  
"From me of all people? Listen, you look familiar, but I doubt I've met you. After all," The man smirked, "I would've remembered mess'n up a pretty-boy face like yours."  
SesshouMaru's eyes narrowed, "Watch yourself, whelp."  
"Or what? You'll give me a bad make-over, Mr. Eye-shadow?"  
Kagome, who was only awake enough to hear what was going, acted out of habit, "Inuyasha, osuwari!"  
The man fell, face first, to the ground. When he could, the guy got up and glared at Kagome's sleeping form, "Wench, what the Hell was that?!"  
"That," SesshouMaru said, "was an incantation, used to subdue lesser demons... or in your case, half-demons."  
"Listen, I aint no half-demon, ok?!" The man growled, "Now, listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once, I'm-"  
He was cut off by Shippo, "Dude, shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep."  
"And the rest of us," Yuji said, "are trying to get people to let go of us."  
Shippo took a moment to realize that he was still clinging onto Yuji, and let go before jumping back, "Oh gross! Dude, what the Hell?!"  
"SHUT UP!" The man yelled, "Now listen, I'm-"  
Kagome yawned and opened her eyes, having been woken up by all the yelling, before saying, "Osuwari." And, again, the man plummeted, face- first, into the ground.  
  
(Sorry for the shortness, but this is just a filler-chapter, designed to get a small laugh out here and there while I try to think of something to move the plot along. Review if you want, flames are always welcome ((the more brutal the better, I always say)). Bah-bye.) 


End file.
